When Little Demons Go Hunting 黒執事
by Manacled Heart
Summary: Little demons are more violent, more unpredictable, and...more sexual than the grown. When Earl Sebastian becomes contracted to one he doesn't know what he's in for as Ciel gets out of control. So Hell sends in a Demon tutor to aid him...or torture him...
1. Intro

The Michaelis manor was a large estate with statues, a garden, a very small waterfall (purely for ornamentation). The inside had a grand staircase a ballroom as well as a billiard room. A study, a grand dining hall, servants quarters, nearly every type of room you could imagine a Victorian era manor to have, it did.

It was a happy home that housed the Michaelis family. Lord Sebastian Michaelis himself was the embodiment of the saying, "tall, dark, and handsome," standing at an impressive 186cm (6'1"). He was a catch alright. A catch caught by Miss Agatha, a beautiful vixen in her own right with blond hair and eyes of cerulean blue. She was just a bit shorter than her husband Sebastian, and often wore gowns of the latest fashions. The two were without doubt the best looking couple of aristocracy. So it was no surprise to anyone that when their daughter was born, she would be just as beautiful as her two parents. The beautiful Cecilia Michaelis, standing at 152 cm (5'0") and only twelve years old, it was already evident she was going to grow to be a bombshell, and in light of this she already had many suitors, suitors that Sebastian did not think twice about sicking the guard dogs on when he fancied.. She always wore the most obscenely beautiful gowns. Her grayish-blue hair long, often in two pony tails. She was indeed a stunning girl…

…and Lord Michaelis was indeed a blessed man to have so been given such…graces…

But fortune only smiles upon one for just so long…and Sebastian's time was almost up…

* * *

**When Little Demons Go Hunting...**

**Ch. 1**

**Intro**

* * *

"Aggie! Cecilia!" Sebastian screamed as his carriage pulled up outside his manor. A manor that was completely engulfed in flames, Scotland Yard was outside it watching the flames.

"Sebastian!" Maylene called after her brother-in-law as he rushed to get inside. Only an officer stepped in his path.

"Lord Michaelis Sir, stop. We have to ask you some questions…"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared furiously attempting to push the man aside only to have four others attempt to subdue him.

Lord Randall stepped forward, "Lord Sebastian Michaelis, in the name of Queen Victoria you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Lady Michaelis and the young Cecilia Michaelis…as well as High treason against Queen Victoria herself…"

"What!" Sebastian barked furiously as hand cuffs were placed on his wrists. "They might still be in there…we have to…"

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

"Please Sirs!" Maylene gasped. "I was with my brother-in-law all day! We were shopping for…for Lady Cecilia's birthday…present…please!"

"We shall send someone to confirm that story," Lord Randall said before Sebastian was lifted from his knees and forced into a carriage. Maylene stared up at the house…her sister…her neice…dead! It couldn't be…it just…

* * *

WHACK!

He was in a room similar to a dungeon…hell it wasn't similar, it was a dungeon. The dirt floor, the bars on the window and even the evil overlord who tortures the prisoner…

Lord Randall backhanded Sebastian. His hands bound to a pole.

"Well, you can deny it all you wish, but your signature is all over these forms…" Lord Randall explained. "You do realize that slave trading is illegal according to our Queen's decree…"

"Of course," Sebastian said softly…

"India, Africa, Mexico, you're signature issued a summons for countless slaves from these countries to be brought here. We have forms dating back six years!"

"Sir!" a very young Fred Aberlaine called upon rushing into the room. "It has been confirmed Sir… the young Lady Cecilia's body was found bound to her bed…she…she was burned alive Sir…"

He blinked suddenly noticing that Sebastian was in the room tied to the post.

Sebastian's heart seemed to have fallen through the floor. _Why…why hadn't he been there? Why hadn't he saved her_…

"And his wife?" Lord Randall spat coldly.

"All we could find of her was the dress she was wearing…"

Lord Randall turned to Sebastian furiously. "There…are you happy! You disgusting freak! To murder two women along with your disgusting business dealings! Your own wife and daughter as well…"

"Sir," Fred said speaking up as Lord Randall kicked him across the face causing Sebastian to spit up blood.

"What!" Lord Randall snapped furiously.

"…It was confirmed that Sebastian had been shopping with Lady Maylene the entire time. He couldn't have murdered his family…"

"…" Lord Randall turned back to Sebastian. "But…we…we can still charge him with the Slave trade, he'll be stripped of his title for that one…"

"No…Sir…we can't do that either…" Fred explained nervously and Lord Randall snapped at him demanding he explain.

"The signatures…they…they were forged. Lord Michaelis is innocent of that crime as well, and Queen Victoria has sent a summons ordering the release of her…watchdog right away…" he said holding out the envelope with the Queen's seal.

Lord Randall gaped... "Re…release him at once…"

* * *

Sebastian had gone to stay with Lady Maylene Mey his sister-in-law for now. He had not said a word to her when she came to collect him and even after she had brought him to her mansion and a servant escorted him to his temporary room he had been completely impassive. Until…the door to his room had been closed. Then they could hear the yelling, and the shattering of various objects. Maylene had ordered her servants not to bother him…

It was best to ignore the sounds of a breaking man as his whole world was shattered.

Sebastian had only three things to his name now. His title…the title of Earl. The present he had bought for his daughter before the day's events had occurred, and his gun. The gun he used for protection, the gun he used to keep order when at work as the Queen's watch dog, and now…now it was the gun he would use to take his own life.

When he had broken everything in the room that was possible to break, he collapsed against the closet door and removed the revolver from his pocket. He loaded it breathing rather hard, cocked it, and placed the barrel into his mouth. His wife, his daughter, he would see them soon…

"What a waste…"

Sebastian gasped at the voice. "Who is there!"

The room was mysteriously getting darker and the next thing he knew from the darkest corner of one room stepped a creature the likes of which no human should lay eyes on. It was the most foully gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Dressed in black, eyes red as sin, hair black and falling to the floor, high heeled boots, a leather outfit…and expression that would have made a nun fall over dead… It was a lustful, greedy expression and it…this thing took a step closer to him…

"Why die here? Why not get revenge?"

"What?" Sebastian was so terrified he could not have moved from the position had he wanted to.

"Your wife and your daughter are dead, and you are simply going to die as well? What a waste…"

"Who…what!"

The creature extended a hand with long talon like claws. "Form a contract with me, and I can assure you success. I can aid you in all your endeavors, and I can help you find the ones responsible for the loss of your entire world."

"…"

""_Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of humans they are._ I am offering you a reprieve from your pain, a chance to allow their souls to rest, and in return I ask only that you give up yours, and permit me once my job is done to do with your soul as I please…" the creature said so enticingly, that Sebastian couldn't help but hang on every word…

"Do we have a deal?"

Sebastian did not need long to think… He knew what he wanted. "I want revenge on the ones who took my family from me. In return I offer you my soul…"

The creature's mouth split into a grin. "It's a contract then…"

* * *

Three years later the Lord lay asleep. Lying in his own house, his own manor, his own bed. He felt the cushions tilt slightly as he felt "the creature," crawl across his covers. He pretended to be asleep as the thing ran his hand through Sebastian's hair. At last slowly he sat up leaning against the head board where the thing turned leaning his back against Sebastian's firm chest. Its hand grabbed his, which bore a pair of white gloves. Sebastian was paranoid about not having them, so he even wore them while he slept. The thing licked up his arm until it's lips reached the hem of his glove which he bit slowly sliding off he let the glove fall onto the cover and it slowly began to lick the contract symbol on the back of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian couldn't deny it was slightly pleasurable.

"You're in a playful mood Ciel," Sebastian said softly. Ciel looked up at him from over his shoulder, he leaned up as though about to kiss Sebastian's lips only to fall short, he bit down the drawstring of Sebastian's night dress and pulled it loose. Sebastian laughed slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ciel said innocently reaching behind him he grabbed the back of Sebastian's hair with a fisted hand. "I just thought it might be fun if I were to undress you today with my teeth…"

* * *

**So, I am all done with this intro. Yea! *throws confetti***

**Hope you enjoyed…if not then…I'm sorry. :(**


	2. The Dinner Guest

"Your teeth huh?" Sebastian said feeling the creatures fingers clutching at his hair rather painfully. "How about you just get my breakfast…"

"I'm your breakfast," Ciel urged.

It was the same thing every morning, the first few mornings had been rather comical as Ciel did his very best at trying to seduce his master. Sebastian had had a hard time getting the child to divert his attention to something else. Though hunting seemed to have done the trick, as Ciel enjoyed catching small animals…what he did with them after, Sebastian wasn't sure he wanted to know (but he had found discarded skeletons about his yard before)… Though the idea of hunting made Ciel much less forceful in his attempts of seduction but it by no means made his urge disappear, Sebastian wondered why Ciel desired him so…

"Now now," Sebastian said softly pushing the thing away. "I do not recall seeing you on the menu."

He pulled his gloves back on. "Grab my clothes and dress me, _with_ your hands…"

Ciel who was slightly pissed at being jilted snapped, "Dress yourself!"

* * *

**When Little Demons Go Hunting...**

**Ch. 2**

**The Dinner Guest**

* * *

"My how quickly your mood changes, why are you so eager to lay with me?" Sebastian asked.

"Why do you refuse to?" Ciel snapped his eyes narrowing.

"…You're a child…" Sebastian said.

"I am a demon age means very little…" he snapped (not realizing how much of a lie his own words were) jumping off the bed he went over to the window. "I asked you to imagine a human form for me to take and you choose this…"

Ciel stared at his human body. The body of a twelve year old, standing at 152 cm (5'0"), short grayish-blue hair, a typical outfit of the day which consisted of brown pants, a white shirt (which was untucked) and a dark blue vest. An eye patch covering the contract he bore on his eye…

"Or do you not wish to lay with me because the human form you choose for me resembles your daughter so…"

Sebastian who had been dressing himself stopped in the process of tying his tie. Memories of his little girl floating back to him… Indeed, Ciel's human form, as well as, his name was very much inspired by his daughter…

He sighed finishing his tie. He turned to Ciel, "Please see if our chef has completed breakfast and come and get me when it's ready…"

Ciel groaned, "right…" He left the room rather disappointed.

* * *

Ciel entered the kitchen peeking around the corner where Madame Red (the Michaelis mansion's cook / doctor) was preparing breakfast. Ciel went up to her looking into the pot that she was stirring, his nose scrunched up. Madame Red smirked. "It is soup for dinner tonight…"

Ciel could smell it. It smelled terrible. Madame Red had obviously added a few of her so called, "doctor remedies."

He went over climbing onto the cupboard to reach the things he needed and within record time he had prepared a breakfast for Sebastian that was fit for a King.

Ciel turned with the tray he had prepared and to leave when Lau entered. "Ah, that smells delicious," he said softly. "Is that for me?"

"No," Ciel retorted rather coldly. "It's for Sebastian so keep your powdery hands off it!"

Lau looked down at his hands. "There is no powder on them today," he said showing his fingers. Lau was in charge of design for the manor, but he also dabbled in drugs and toxic fragrances.

"I don't care!" Ciel snapped pulling the tray away but not before Lau had snatched a roll. He was about to take a bite from it when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his hand, causing him to drop the roll which Ciel caught. Blinking he looked down to find three gashes that almost looked like claw marks. He turned to question Ciel only to find he was gone…

The doors opened and Ran Mao stepped in wearing her classic (French) maid outfit with fishnet stockings and high heels.

"Ah!" Lau whined at the sight of her. "You are so beautiful my little Ran Mao!"

He snuck up behind her nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder, and she spun around wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Could you two not do that in my kitchen!" Madame Red barked furiously as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Honestly!"

* * *

Ciel knocked on his door before entering he sat the tray on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian was fully dressed looking at his hair in the mirror. "Mr. Damiano is supposed to be coming over today…"

"Yes, I would really like it if nothing went wrong…" Sebastian said softly.

"Yeah, well…" Ciel sighed shrugging.

Sebastian didn't understand. Ciel had been such a capable demon and servant in the beginning. Doing everything perfectly never talking back, progressively however…he was becoming…inept. So Sebastian was a little more than worried about the meeting today, for Mr. Damiano was the head director of his Poseidon Company (a stuffed animal manufacturing plant in India) which he owned.

"Please can we make sure this works out?" Sebastian asked turning to him.

"Only if you play with me…" Ciel said wrapping his arms around the bed post.

"I would be happy to however, I know just what kind of game you're thinking so I shall have to decline. However if you want to play Chess later I would be happy to…" Sebastian said before leaving the room.

"Ugh!" Ciel snapped falling onto Sebastian's bed taking in his scent. He was so confused…he couldn't stay focused like he used to, and his thoughts kept wandering. He had never gone this long without sex or killing someone. Murdering the animals had been fun for a while…but he just didn't get the same thrill as when killing or torturing a person who had been sent to hell… That's why hell was the way it was for humans. Grown demons had such self-control, something the children lacked, and when they speak of the demons who torture and rape the humans sent to hell they are speaking of the demon children. A grown demon typically lived on Earth, and made contracts with various humans so that they could feed off them. Strictly speaking little demons weren't permitted to be on Earth because of how violent they were. That's why they remained in hell to rape and torture the souls from Earth who had been…naughty… It was fun for them. Ciel…sort of missed it…

Being contracted he wasn't permitted to torture, kill, or rape as he pleased…and he was longing for it… While contracted the only human a demon is permitted to sleep with is their master, but…Sebastian wouldn't let him. Why not! He knew humans were fragile…he would go easy on him…

These urges were affecting his performance as a Contracted Demon…what was he going to do?

Aside from that what was going to happen when they found out he was no longer in Hell? He kind of snuck out, and well…he would be in horrible trouble with Satan if he found out…

* * *

The carriage with Mr. Damiano pulled up promptly at three, and Ciel rushed out to escort him inside taking his coat and hat.

"So, you're a servant here?" he asked.

"Yes," Ciel answered bringing him inside.

"It makes sense the owner of such a large toy franchise to keep a little servant he can probably have test out the toys for him to see what kids would enjoy most."

Once inside Ciel closed the door.

"Hello Mr. Damiano," Sebastian said coming down the steps wearing a black tailcoat with a red ascot, white gloves, polished shoes and his walking cane. "It has been some time…"

"Indeed," he said. "I was just speaking with your servant. Is he knew?"

"Ugh…yea…I suppose you could say that…"

"My," Mr. Damiano said placing a hand under Ciel's chin tilting his head up slightly.

"He is cute too, you're going to have all the ladies after you when you're older. Be sure to send a few Uncle Damiano's way…" he chuckled softly.

Ciel's face which had been impassive up until then…and suddenly…he smiled…

"Would you like to play with me Mr. Damiano?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian knowing he was not thinking about a board game suddenly swung Mr. Damiano around and steered him towards the study. "Well down to business then I should think…"

Ciel sighed, hanging up the man's coat and hat.

When Sebastian and his guest arrived in the study they found the maid standing there with tea that had just been prepared. Mr. Damiano's mouth dropped at the sight of the scandalously clad Chinese woman…

"Whoa!" he gasped and Sebastian's hand flew up to his forehead. How many times had he told her to put on some appropriate clothing? Oh that's right… one hundred and thirty-nine… "She's amazing!"

"Yes…well…" Sebastian coughed slightly trying to get his attention, upon failing to do so he turned to Ran Mao. "Could you see to something else…if we require anything I shall have Ciel do it…"

She nodded walking from the room, Mr. Damiano's eyes stalking her as she went. Only once she had disappeared completely did he look up at Sebastian.

"Ugh, sorry…" he said nervously taking a seat in a plush armchair.

"Quite alright," Sebastian assured him sitting down and business commenced…

* * *

An hour into the meeting Sebastian dismissed himself from the room, and found Ciel in the hall...

He went up to Ciel. "Is dinner ready?"

Ciel who had been laying on a fainting couch in the hall looked up with his only visible eye. "Madame Red was cooking it this morning."

Her name was actually Angelina Durless but Madame Red had been her prostitute name when she was working on the streets (where Ciel had found her). She said she preferred the name so that is what they called her.

"I'm going to make some a call," Sebastian said. "I have some suspicions that our Mr. Damiano is hiding something from me… Keep him occupied would you?"

"…" Ciel sat up as Sebastian headed to his study one of the few rooms in the mansion with a phone.

"I can find out what is going on quicker than any phone…" he said more to himself than anyone… Ciel told Ran Mao to go into the study and dust some things. That was sure to keep him occupied…

…and that was where Sebastian found her seductively leaning down to fluff a pillow on the sofa, and Mr. Damiano had his head turned so far Sebastian thought his neck might snap. Sebastian sighed; this was not what he had meant when he told Ciel to keep him occupied…

Once again he shooed Ran Mao from the room and set back down to business. His phone call had been informative, but it wasn't the entire story. Apparently his factory had been sold, and so far Mr. Damiano had refused to mention it…

"Dinner is ready," Madame Red said peeking in the room smiling.

"Of course," Sebastian said and the two men began to walk to the dining room. Only to meet with Madame Red's hand.

"You Mister," she snapped pointing at their guest, "Need to wash your hands!"

"Ugh…my hands?" he said looking down.

"Yes, no one can come to my dining table with dirty hands. Sebastian wears gloves all the time so he is clean but I don't know about you…so…" she said pointing down the hall. "There is a pump out back. Wash then come to dinner…"

With that she spun around her red dress fanning out behind her.

"She's not serious," Mr. Damiano said smiling… "Is she?"

Sebastian sighed, "I'll be awaiting you at the dining table. We won't start without you…"

"Oh…right…uh…I'll be back then…"

Sebastian sat down and Madame Red brought out the soup bowl placing it in front of Sebastian. He glared at it cautiously. "Did…Ciel make this?" he asked.

"No I did," Madame Red explained slightly annoyed.

"…I think Mr. Damiano and I shall go to town and find our meal instead. Excuse us…" with that Sebastian pushed the bowl away. He walked outside heading to the pumps. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Damiano to eat something of Madame Red's, get sick, and die on his property…

Sebastian looked up. Mr. Damiano was lying on the ground dead, a gash in his stomach, blood seeping from the corner of his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head…and…Ciel. Ciel was on his knees leaning over top of him, his back to Sebastian. As if he had sensed his presence Ciel sat up slowly turning around to look up at his master his front covered in Mr. Damiano's blood. Ciel licked his finger with an expression of someone fawning over a new born baby.

Sebastian's scolding expression was enough wipe the look of his face, which was replaced with a sadden expression. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was real or if Demons could even feel such emotions…

"He…he said he wanted to play with me…" Ciel said softly…

Sebastian sighed removing a handkerchief from his pocket. He pulled Ciel to his feet and started to wipe the blood from his face. His clothes however was a lost cause…

"What am I going to do with you?" Sebastian asked softly.

* * *

He ordered Ciel to put a blanket over the body out back until he could think of something to do with it, and told his servants that Mr. Damiano unexpectedly had to go home.

Disappointed Madame Read passed of her soup out to the servants to eat instead, and Sebastian snuck upstairs without receiving any. A luck break…

He entered his room where Ciel was seated on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Sighing Sebastian grabbed a new shirt for him. One of his white dress shirts and told him to put it on.

"I'm going to go see if I can't find a place to hide the body," he said. "Just…stay here…"

Ciel felt slightly castigated. He had done something bad clearly…he just…was not sure what…

* * *

Meanwhile a certain flaming haired Shinigami was on his way to the scene as we speak. When he arrived he removed the blanket and gasped at the sight of the gore. "Man, that is one crazy demon…"

He fell to his knees looking at all the pretty red liquid. It was a pretty sight though. "My my…" said a red haired man tapping the body lightly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my manor?"

Grell looked up to find the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome; standing before him authoritatively. He grinned, "My my my…"

Grell walked up to him grinning, "You're so handsome…are you really human?"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sebastian snapped taking a step back.

"I am Grell," he said smiling leaning forward coming ever closer still. This man was amazing…so perfect right down to his ink black hair…and perfectly sculpted body. Grell was pretty sure he had fallen in love at first sight. "But you can call me lover…"

"What?"

"Oi!"

Sebastian looked up at the sound, and Grell turned. Ciel was on the roof of his mansion staring down. His white dress shirt only had one button done so it was blowing with the wind, same as his hair.

"Tsk!"

His eyebrows were lowered furiously. "Stay away from my things!"

With that he jumped down landing in front of Grell.

"Ah, so you're the little pest I see…"

Ciel, ignoring him walked in between Sebastian and Grell stretching out his arms so there was a good amount of space between Sebastian and Grell. "You are to stay at least this far away from my soul at all times. Why are you even here Shinigami?"

"Shinigami?" Sebastian repeated. "Do you know him?"

"No, but I know what he is…" Ciel barked.

Grinning like a mad man Grell pulled out a book and began looking through it. "I'm here because of you," he said. "Look at this man; he wasn't supposed to die for another fifteen years…"

"I am sure he won't be missed," Ciel snapped.

"Oh ho ho, you think not huh?" Grell said flipping through the book his expression falling slightly. "Well you're probably right…he was a bad man….but still, I cannot have you killing people who aren't meant to die…you should know better especially being contracted. You shouldn't have that strong of an urge to kill…"

"…" He turned suddenly staring. "You're in the human form of a child…but…you're a full grown demon right? Right?"

"No…why would a full grown demon take the form of a human child?"

"Wha! What is a demon child doing making contracts! I thought you had to be an adult to do that!"

"I am above such rules…" Ciel glared, he did not like being told what to do…

"Oh, I will have to include that in my report…" Grell said as his pen went flying across the page in his book.

"Whatever…" Ciel sighed.

"Excuse me, but…" Sebastian began. "I do not see how this concerns you…"

Grell sighed. "Anytime a soul dies before it's time it has to be looked into… This thing here needs to be punished for his killing spree."

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Ciel snapped. "We were just playing…"

"…" Sebastian sighed. There he goes again…

"When I played with the humans in hell I did the same things, but they never died…" Ciel said as though this proved whatever point he was trying to make, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Well," Sebastian said placing a hand to his chin. "They were in hell right…so they already were dead…It's not like they could die again right?"

"…but I was going easy," Ciel said pouting slightly. He really hadn't meant to kill Mr. Damiano. I mean, what was the point of having toys if you just break them on the first day?

"Hhmm…interesting," the Shinigami said taking a few final notes he closed his book. "Well, I have to present my report to the board. You are welcome to come with me…um…what's your name again?"

Glaring he answered, "Sebastian…"

"Ah! Sebby-chan!" he said repeating the name of his future lover…

"Don't call me—" Sebastian began only to have the Shinigami answer with a wave before disappearing…

"Tsk…" Sebastian said sighing. "So, what are we going to do with the body?"

"I could think up a few recipes…"

"Ciel!" Sebastian snapped glaring... What _was_ he going to do with this little demon?

"…or we could bury him…"

* * *

**Okay, so… I know where I'm going with this… I promise… XP**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**


	3. A Demon Tutor

The following day Ciel was contenting himself with playing with the animals in the woods by Sebastian's manor. They were not nearly as much fun as they normally were…especially not after he had played the "torture," game with Mr. Damiano…

Ciel who had just captured a little squirrel was about to kill it when…he realized that torturing animals truly had become no fun at all. He watched the creature in his fist bite and claw at his hand trying to get free… Animals…they don't even beg... Mr. Damiano had begged, and Ciel had enjoyed his cries for mercy and how he called out for God. The Shinigami had told him that God had not intended for him to die yet… He smiled at that thought. He…Ciel, had bested God…

He released the creature and it ran away. Ciel licked the blood caused by the scratches the squirrel had made. He grimaced at the taste… It was awful… His own blood did not taste good to him at all…

* * *

**When Little Demons Go Hunting...**

**Ch. 3**

**A Demon Tutor**

* * *

There was a hump out in the woods in the back of the property where Mr. Damiano was buried. When Sebastian questioned him, Ciel informed him that Mr. Damiano had sold off his factory and was about to hit him up for more money, having traveled all the way to India in in just a few minutes. Though Sebastian had said that wasn't a good enough reason to kill him…

Ciel hadn't understood that. If it wasn't…what was?

The following day, Ciel placed Sebastian's breakfast tray on his bedside table, and turned to his sleeping master. As much as Ciel hated to admit it, he was attracted to this human. Typically he had never seen humans as anything more than a tasty meal, and fun toy to play with while in hell…

So after his escape (though it wasn't really appropriate to call it that), imagine how surprised he had been to stumble upon a human he found, tasty, as well as handsome. Never had he imagined he would find a human sexually alluring… Mind he had slept with (more like raped) many humans in his day. None he had thought attractive or enthralling…

Ciel leaned across the bed pulling the covers back slowly he leaned his face very close to Sebastian. The scent from his soul overwhelmed his demon sense and when Ciel opened his only visible eye, it was glowing bright red. "Master…" he sighed.

Sebastian had been awake; since he had heard his door creak open anyway… he liked to pretend he was asleep for Ciel. Though partly for himself too, he liked seeing what the mischievous demon would do to him while sleeping.

Ciel placed his nose very close to the back of Sebastian's neck, and he licked him all the way up to just behind his ear. It had taken all of Sebastian's nerve to remain motionless at the burst of sensation. When this (supposedly) failed to wake his sleeping master, Ciel pouted slightly before he leaned down playfully biting at Sebastian's earlobe. All of Sebastian's nerve could not have stopped him from reacting to that. He shivered rolling over. "My Ciel," he said softly. "Can't you find a better way to wake me up in the morning?"

Ciel stared down at him, his eye still glowing dully. "No," he said softly, before climbing on top of him he provocatively bit at his master's neck.

Sebastian sighed sitting up and pushing Ciel lightly away. "What's for breakfast Ciel," Sebastian sighed attempting to change the subject. Ciel leaned down ripping open Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian sighed, they would have to replace his night shirt now, because God knows Ciel wasn't going to fix it…

"Ciel…"Sebastian sighed slightly annoyed that Ciel was playing these games with him again today… Ciel's hands slowly slid up Sebastian's stomach to his chest. "Ciel don't…"

"…no master, please, just let me…" Ciel said in a voice so soft, seductive…

Sebastian held back a moan as Ciel placed his lips very near to his masters, "What tea did you bring me?" he asked pulling away, and climbing off the bed.

Ciel fell onto Sebastian's covers gripping them furiously. He pulled himself onto his knees eying him. "Master!"

"What?" Sebastian asked turning back to him glaring just as playfully as Ciel had been a few minutes before.

"You love to torture me don't you?" Ciel snapped part of him wondering just how much trouble he would be in if he were to just screw Sebastian despite what he commanded.

"I can't say I receive no pleasure from it," Sebastian said grinning. "Now please…my tea…"

Ciel climbed off the bed and grabbed the tray throwing it against the opposite wall.

"Hhmm…" Sebastian said looking at the remnants of the mess left behind. "My…did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Ciel glared before rushing from the room in a huff. Sebastian sighed. "What a child…"

* * *

That morning the manor received an unexpected visitor during Lord Michaelis' breakfast…

Ciel opened the door when the bell rang, and took one look at the visitor before closing it again. He walked back into the dining room where Sebastian was eating.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Nobody," Ciel answered calmly.

Suddenly a man appeared around the hall door. "Your servant has some bad manners Sebby-chan!"

Sebastian nearly choked at being addressed in such a manor. He turned to find the flaming red haired Shinigami creature looming in the doorway of the dining room. Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Lock him upstairs and make sure the other servants don't see him…"

"Wha!" the Shinigami gaped. "I came here to—"

"Yes Master," Ciel said before removing the wash towel at his side and firmly tying it around the death God's mouth. With that Ciel used the curtain rope ties and bound the Shinigami, and in accordance with the order he brought the thing upstairs taking delight as he dragged him along the ground and up the steps. Going up the steps was the best part as Ciel took special care to make sure the thing hit his head on as many steps as possible…

…oh he had tried to fight back, but Ciel hadn't needed to use much effort in subduing him none the less.

Once upstairs Ciel closed the door to Sebastian's bedroom glaring down at the bound victim he had before him.

Ciel smiled, "I have never tasted the blood of a Shinigami before…there is a first time for everything though…"

Grell shook his head frantically as the bedroom door opened, and Sebastian found Ciel looming over him.

"Would you knock that off," he sighed turning to Grell. "Take his gag off…"

Sighing, Ciel did so…

"What is it you want exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"…I have come to live here…"

"…"

"…"

"Seriously," Grell said sighing. "I was ordered to come here and keep an eye on this little demon of yours in order to make sure another incident does not occur."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot," Sebastian began only for the bound victim to shake his head.

"I have no choice. I was ordered to come live here by my boss. I have to ensure this brat doesn't kill anyone else unnecessarily. It causes major problems for us Shinigami's… We have to fill out special documents for such a soul dying, we have to send forms to the Fate's committee so they can re-write history to include their death… It's all very complicated…" he said. "But I have to admit getting to live in the same house as you was a chance I couldn't pass up. Maybe we could even share a bed…"

"Ciel, meeting now," Sebasitan said as the child seriously looked like he was about to kill him.

As soon as they were in the hall Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"I'll just kill him… It's no problem…"

"Ciel," Sebastian said sighing. "That man is here because you killed a human. If you kill a God of death who knows what will show up at my door next…"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not acutally going to let him stay here are you…"

Sebastian appeared to be lost in thought.

"Are you!" Ciel snapped slightly louder than before.

"Well…we have no other choice do we?"

"But!"

Sebastian walked back; the Shinigami was trying to wriggle out of his bindings. Sebastian took out a small dagger and cut him free of them. "I have decided to allow this for now. But if you are going to stay here for free you're going to work for it. You will become a new servant in my manor…"

"What…will I be doing…exactly…?" he asked slightly nervous as he got to his feet.

"Hhmm…" Sebastian thought a moment. "You can be my gardener."

"But Master!"

"Well," Sebastian said softly. "He needs to do something, and we don't have one…"

"But—"

"I am the law of this house and this is my decree…" Sebastian said holding up his hand. "Well, that's the deal Shinigami, take it or leave it."

"Fine," he said. "I have to stay here anyway so I suppose I can do this one little thing…"

"But…can you take on a more human…form? Because I can't have you walking around the house looking like this…" Sebastian said glaring at his freakishly red hair, and pointed teeth.

"Yes of course…I suppose I could do so…"

"Great," Sebastian said turning away. "It's settled."

"Master I—" Ciel began only to be cut off.

"Settled," Sbeastian stated before leaving the room.

Ciel glared back at Grell who was grinning widely.

"Shinigami I am in a bad enough mood as it is. I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face before I rip it off…"

Grell's grin slowly fell from his face…

* * *

"Everyone," Sebastian said some time later after getting all the servants in one place. "This is Grell our new Gardener."

Grell who no longer looked like himself but rather a lanky man with long hair and glasses waved at them.

"Grell," Sebastian said these are my servants. Madame Red is our doctor and our Chef. Lau is our prescription expert and interior designer and that there is Ran Mao our…maid…"

Ran Mao was sitting on Lau's lap her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's is nice to meet all of you," Grell said.

"You can go pull the weeds from the garden," Ciel barked immediately.

"…right now?"

"Yes!" Ciel snapped. "It's my job to tell all the servants their tasks so get out there now. I'm going to inspect your work at night fall and I don't want to see a single weed there!"

With that Ciel turned to leave. Smiling Sebastian called after him, "Where are you going?"

...though being quite furious he didn't answer.

Sebastian sighed. He was quite sure Ciel was going to make Grell's life here as horrible as possible. Then he smiled._ It should be…entertaining_, he thought.

* * *

Ciel knew how Grell looked at his master, and he knew just what kind of thoughts he was thinking about his master as well, and if he continued to think such things…he was going to meet with an unfortunate accident… Ciel's urge to rip Grell to shreds was quelled only slightly by the animals he had decide to torture that night…which had not nearly been enough to relieve his stress or anger. Not to mention his sexual urge was overflowing…he had never been this long without fucking someone…it was even worse than his anger… Though what could he do…really?

It was getting late and Ciel got to his feet. He had to go about his night time chores now; feed last meal for the day, try to coax him into sex, change his clothes for bed, try to coax him into sex, tuck him into the covers, try to coax him into sex, and when those attempts failed sneak off with one of Sebastian's shirts so he could fall asleep with the scent of his soul near to him…

Ciel returned to the manor walking in the main doors when suddenly he was pushed on the ornament rug in the main hall. Red eyes flaming He turned his head and found a man pining him to the ground, and an iron strong hand firmly held both Ciel's arms behind his back. "What are you—!"

The man's free hand firmly grasped Ciel's shoulder and in one quick moment his nails sliced down Ciel's arm creating long slashes through the fabric and his skin. Ciel cried out, he couldn't help it…

"Now, doesn't that feel nice?" asked the man on top of him as he was turned over. He placed his knees on Ciel's arms pinning them painfully, and he placed his hand on Ciel's chest swiftly pulling his nails down, ripping his shirt, marring his flesh, and Ciel screamed louder that time. "Come now, there is no need to be so loud, everyone in the house will hear you at this rate…"

He leaned down his lips by Ciel's ear, "This is what you have been longing for is it not little demon?"

The man violently ripped his head back by the back of his hair and began to kiss him. Ciel gasped as the man's tongue forcefully entered his mouth swirling over his even as his hand ran up his stomach cutting his human form…Ciel could feel himself getting lost in it.

"What's going on!"

Ciel tilted his head back to find an upside down version of his master descending the stairs. His visible eye was barely open, his face flushed, his hair slightly damp from sweat, "Mas—" he began in a voice dripping with lust.

Before he could finished his word, the man had placed two fingers into his mouth, and entirely distracted by that he began to suck at them, wincing and biting down as the man clawed at his skin again.

"Stop it!" Sebastian snapped. "You're hurting him!"

"Oh please, trust me he is far from being in pain…"

The doors opened and Sebastian heard, "Oh! Are we torturing Ciel, I can always go for a little of that," Lau said smiling as he came into the room.

"Go back to bed Lau," Sebastian ordered.

"Who is this man?"

"Now Lau!" he ordered again. Why did his servants never listen to him?

"Aw, you two are teasing him…why can't I join in the f—"

"Now!" Sebastian snapped.

He and Ran Mao went upstairs.

"I would appreciate it if you would get off my servant," Sebastian snapped.

"And just who are you?" the man asked looking up.

Sebastian started, this man had some gull to ask who he was when he was the one on the floor of his manor on top of his servant…and this man wanted to know who he was. "I am Sebastian Michaelis the owner of this manor and that boy you're on top of!" he snapped.

"Ah, so you're the one I came to speak with…" he said rising to his feet, fixing his glasses with one finger. "My human name is Claude Faustus. I won't bother telling you my Demon name; you wouldn't be able to pronounce it…"

"You're a demon…"

Claude nodded. "Correction," he said standing up, and Ciel whimpered in spite of himself as his mouth grew rather lonely. "I am _your_ demon."

"My…"

Claude nodded, "Please into the lounge where we may speak more casually…"

He walked into the side room where he appeared to have forgotten about the child on the ground who was recovering from his sexual high agonizingly slowly… Sebastian however had not forgotten…

"Ciel," he said rushing over to his side. "Are you okay?"

His face was flushed, his cuts were bleeding, saliva ran down the corner of his mouth in quite an animalistic fashion. Sebastian grabbed him helping him sit up.

"I'm waiting," Claude's voice called from the lounge.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said staring down at him.

"I'm fine…" Ciel said breathing rather hard... "I…go ahead…"

Sebastian nodded walking into the lounge where Claude was sitting his legs crossed his arm spread over the back of the sofa. He was quite upset at this point…who did this man think he was?

"Explain," he demanded.

"Gladly," Claude said. "I was sent here to become your demon servant."

"I already have Ciel though, so…"

"Ciel was never meant to leave hell. He disregarded the rules, came to earth and made a contract with you… This was never supposed to happen. So to rectify this situation Ciel will be returned to hell and I will take his place as our servant. It's a simple transfer of ownership…"

"…but, the contract was between Ciel and I…" Sebastian said.

Ciel who had finally managed his way into the room leaned against the wall by the door.

"Did you hear that Ciel?" Claude said. "You're going back to Hell…"

"No!" Sebastian snapped.

"No? Do you know why young demons don't make contracts with humans?" he asked his eyes narrowing. "They are unpredictable, dangerous, before the law was made that no demon child could form contracts; all their contracts ended prematurely because the child typically lost all self-restraint and murdered the human they were contracted to, which in turn made their soul poison and it ended up killing the demon."

"Ciel will be fine," Sebastian snapped.

"Fine? You call murdering a human out of the blue fine? Ciel is a danger to this world and yourself. Which normally would not be the concern of demons, however to permit one of our own to roam freely may raise the suspicion of heaven, and cause God to send his angels on the attack…which we in turn cannot permit…so…"

"…So..?"

"Will you allow the change of ownership from Ciel to me?" he asked.

"Sebastian don't!" Ciel said rushing over to him. "He can't switch the ownership of the contract without your consent, so don't say anything…"

Sebastian smiled touching Ciel's cheek softly. "Fear not…I have no intention of changing ownership…"

"I was afraid you might say that," Claude said sighing… "In that case I shall have to go to plan B."

Sebastian glared back at him.

"Plan B is that I remain here to keep your demon pet sane and ensure he does not get out of line in accordance with _my_ God's wishes…" he turned to Ciel. "You've been quite naughty Ciel…"

"It took you guys three years to realize I was missing?" Ciel scoffed at their oversight.

"No, it took us a few hours to realize you were gone, but three years to find you," Claude said. "I was in charge of watching the younger demons at the time of your disappearance so naturally Satan was quite upset with me."

"Wait," Sebastian said interrupting him. "You were in charge of the demon children in hell…"

"Yes."

"So…you're what? Ciel's nanny?" he stifled a laugh at that.

Though, oddly... Neither Ciel nor Claude had found that funny…

"Wait, you really are…" Sebastian began staring between them.

"Until I lost that position once Ciel escaped… Now I have been assigned only to him as Satan has claimed me far too irresponsible to look after them all. However the demon word for what I am to Ciel would not translate in your language to mean nanny. Technically it has no translation in your language, but I think the closest you could come would be his warden."

Sebastian leaned back in his seat mulling it all over as Claude turned to Ciel.

"You did a very good job of hiding yourself up until that stunt you pulled yesterday which lead us right to you… I guess torturing small animals didn't satisfy you anymore…did it?"

Ciel glared at him. "I am not going back to hell. I want to fulfill the contract between me and Sebastian."

"I can't force you, mainly because Sebastian won't agree to a switch…so I will just have to stay here."

"I will help you fulfill your contract. I will keep you sane to the best of my abilities by being your outlet for built up lust and anger," he turned to Sebastian. "I will require two rooms, one for myself and one where I can calm your pet when he gets out of hand…"

"I have not agreed to anything yet," Sebastian snapped.

"Well, you have a guest bedroom do you not?" he asked eying him. "I shall stay there until you decide…"

With that Claude got to his feet. "I can find my own way…"

"Wait!" Sebastian snapped, but the man just continued walking. First out of the blue this guy shows up (a guy who Sebastian finds on top of his lover…ugh, servant). Then he claims he is going to be living here!

* * *

"Unn…" Ciel peeked into Claude's room.

Claude immediately looked up. "What is it that you want?"

Ciel's eyes immediately fell off to the side. He had never had to ask for sex in his life… he didn't really want to start now…

Claude removed his glasses setting them on the table. "Come here," he said softly. Ciel's stomach did a back flip and the idea of lying with another demon. He could not lay with a human (according to the rules), but demons were fair game and to find another one here… It was too good to be true…

He immediately rushed over to him, his mouth engulfing Claude's. Trying to take in his essence immediately, as demonic sex was almost entirely oral, other than when you were clawing or gnawing at the other. Ciel clawed at his chest, and ran his tongue violently throughout Claude's mouth in search of his essence…only…something was… Ciel pulled back disappointedly…why wasn't this working?

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" he teased glaring up at him. "You're not about to receive anything from me that easily…I am not a young demon like yourself. It will be much harder to tempt me…"

_He was holding it back…asshole_, Ciel thought. "Give it—" he began only to be silenced by a hand grasping the hair at the back of his head.

"No child, you listen…" Claude snapped.

Claude ripped his head back running his tongue from his collar bone to his jaw line. Ciel let out a gasp shaking slightly… "Sneaking out of hell, contracting yourself to a human, killing a human while contracted…such a naughty little imp you are. It my job to keep you sane, but I'm not going to let you run about here freely. So, consider this Demon boot camp child, because I will not permit you do as you please as you once did in hell…you are going to learn some self-control… But first things first…" he said softly. "You need to learn submission. Sex, torture, murder…these are not automatically entitled to you Ciel…they were the privileges of you staying put in your place in Hell…now that you're not there…you are not guaranteed these luxuries."

Ciel's eyebrows lowered angrily.

"You really must be about ready to go insane after not having sex for so long… I surprised that human of yours is still alive…"

"Shut up sleep with me!" Ciel snapped.

"Hell hath spoiled thee little imp…" he whispered pulling Ciel onto the guest bed. "How about you beg me for it…"

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed.

Claude smiled… "Go on…it's been so long for you…surely you must need it bad enough that begging isn't beneath you… Because honestly I am revolted, stuck here babysitting a little demon…" he snapped. "Satan has ordered me to keep you sane whatever the costs even if that means laying with you…but having to lay with a spoiled little imp such as yourself…just so your stupidity will not give us demons away…how horrid."

"I'm not happy about it either… I…I would much rather sleep with my master," Ciel sighed. "I would…far prefer to drink his essence than yours…"

"Essence? Humans lack such a thing. Do you not even realize that human sex is different than the way demons have sex?"

"I…" Ciel had no rebuttal. The concept had never even crossed his mind.

"You were looking to sleep with your master without knowing how the mechanics of human sex works…I know exactly how that would have turned out," Claude said sighing. "You would have tried to sleep with him as Demons sleep together, and after you got frustrated when it refused to work you would have went crazy and murdered him…"

"Ugh, I would not have!" Ciel snapped gaping…

"Indeed," Claude said not believing him in the slightest. "I have to teach you to behave like an adult demon, so you're going to grow up fast...from this day on Ciel, I am your tutor. So it would be best for you to just do as I say and not argue with me…"

"Just shut up and take me!" Ciel snapped. He had waited far too long, and he wasn't about to wait a second longer…

* * *

**So the main set up of the plot is at last finished. So we can start getting into the story now. *dances***

**But sadly as finals are sneaking up on me, my updates are going to take longer for the next few weeks…sorry. :(**


End file.
